Xtreme Fighting Championships
Xtreme Fighting Championships (XFC) is one of the leading United States mixed martial arts (MMA) organizations. XFC has produced stadium fight cards in Florida, Kentucky, and Tennessee, runs MMA-themed gyms , and sells MMA-related merchandise. The company is also pursuing international ventures in at least 12 other countries . Based out of Tampa, the organization was credited by the Tampa Tribune for setting the Florida statewide attendance record for an MMA event when they drew over 11,000 fans to the St. Pete Times Forum on November 11, 2007 and was credited in September, 2008 by Yahoo Sports for being "the best kept secret in the sport ." On February 20, 2009, XFC produced the first-ever professional MMA fight card in Tennessee state history, drawing 5,200 fans at the Thompson-Boling Arena on the University of Tennessee campus in Knoxville. XFC programming airs in various regional markets, as well as nationwide on HDNet, with four live fight cards airing on HDNet in 2009, four live fight cards in 2010, and options for 2011. About XFC Differentiating itself from rival MMA organizations like UFC, Affliction and Strikeforce, XFC has adopted a more grassroots, fan-friendly persona . According to XFC president John Prisco, the company's philosophy is that "...there’s more undiscovered talent in MMA than established talent. Modern MMA is only about 18 years old, and each year exponentially more aspiring fighters join the sport by training in an MMA gym, entering amateur tournaments, or competing on the pro level. ...XFC firmly believes that there are dozens of fighters – maybe more – toiling away in anonymity in MMA gyms and low-end fight cards worldwide that could dominate the most celebrated champions of today. Maybe not right now – maybe they’d need a year or two of intense training, combined with the support of a promotion like the XFC that’s willing to invest its resources in their long-term development – but the undiscovered talent is definitely out there... And we’re gonna find it." XFC also owns and operates MMA training facilities for professional fighters, amateur fighters, and children. For kid's MMA training, the children wear protective gear and "fight" in a controlled environment to limit injuries. XFC's stadium shows Xtreme Fighting Championships has produced seven stadium MMA shows: XFC 1: Dynamite The organization's first stadium event was called XFC 1: Dynamite and was staged at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa, Florida on November 11, 2007. The show officially drew over 11,000 MMA fans, tripling the former record for attendance at an MMA event in the state of Florida. XFC president John Prisco claims that the actual attendance number was closer to 13,000. XFC 2: Rage in the Cage The XFC returned to the St. Pete Times forum on March 2, 2008, with a show called XFC 2: Rage in the Cage. Among the celebrities in attendance was former professional wrestling star Hulk Hogan, who watched his nephew David Bollea win his professional debut on the XFC undercard. Bollea had issued a to boxer-versus-MMA fighter challenge to boxing champion Floyd Mayweather leading up to his fight. XFC 3: Battle in the Bluegrass XFC 3: Battle in the Bluegrass event was the company's first show staged outside of Florida, taking place at the Rupp Arena in Lexington, Kentucky and drew 6,000 fans on Saturday, June 7; a small riot broke out after the main event, when local favorite Benny Stanley was choked out by Scott Porter in 13 seconds, leading to one arrest. WNKY, Lexington's NBC News affiliate, reported that XFC set the Kentucky statewide record for MMA attendance with the promotion. XFC 4: Judgement in the Cage ' XFC 4: Judgement in the Cage' returned to the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa on June 28, 2008 and drew over 10,700 fans, at the time the second largest crowd for an MMA promotion in Florida history. -- trailing only XFC's first Dynamite for the overall Florida attendance record. John "Mulatto Mauler" Mahlow defeated Eben "The Big O" Oroz by unanimous decision for the XFC lightweight title in the main event, and in the undercard, the much-heralded Matt Juncal—a three-time high school state wrestling champion from nearby Brandon, Florida and a former college All American wrestler -- made his MMA debut, defeating the also-debuting Jeff Mansir by submission in the first round. XFC 5: Return of the Giant The main event of XFC's fifth show, XFC 5: Return of the Giant, which took place on September 13, 2008 at the St. Pete Times Forum, featured the MMA comeback of Gan McGee . McGee, who stands six-foot, 10-inches tall and is known as "The Giant," had last fought on American soil during a UFC Pay-Per-View, when he battled heavyweight champion Tim Sylvia for UFC's world title. The fight ended up being highly controversial; Sylvia defeated McGee, but tested positive for steroids in a post-fight drug test. Sylvia was suspended by the Nevada Boxing Commission for six-months and was stripped of his title , but McGee was never granted a rematch, nor was the loss expunged from his record. McGee faced Johanathan Ivey, a 250-pound brawler who stated that McGee "should've stayed retired. " Ivey failed to deliver on his pre-fight promise: a record-setting 11,200 fans watched McGee defeat Ivey by second round knockout. XFC 6: Clash of the Continents On December 5, 2008, XFC closed out the year with its sixth promotion, XFC 6: Clash of the Continents, returning once again to the St. Pete Times Forum. The show featured a heavyweight showdown in the main event, with the top-ranked heavyweight in Africa, South African heavyweight champion Rico Hattingh, against undefeated American heavyweight Chad Corvin. Also on the card was the MMA debut of four-time world female boxing champion of Chevelle Hallback, in the XFC's first-ever female cage fight. Hallback won by TKO in the first round , and Corvin obliterated Hattingh, knocking out the South African heavyweight champion in just 19 seconds, and breaking his nose in several place. Among the celebrities in attendance were Linda Hogan, her young boyfriend, and Nick Hogan. When the three were introduced to the crowd, the audience booed loudly. Video of the Hogans getting booed at the XFC event aired on E!, TMZ, and celebrity websites like Perez Hilton. XFC 7: School of Hard Knox XFC made history on February 20, 2008 when it produced the first-ever professional MMA show in Tennessee state history ; the Tennessee state legislature had legalized MMA only months earlier. At XFC 7: School of Hard Knox, former University of Tennessee football player Ovince St. Preux knocked out CT Turner with a kick to the head and Chad Corvin stayed undefeated by stopping the then-6-0 Scott Barrett in the first round. XFC 8: Regional Conflict The company returns to Knoxville on April 25 for XFC 8: Regional Conflict; the event will also be broadcast live nationwide on HDNet. Undefeated Bruce Connors, a former sniper scout with the U.S. Marines who served in Afghanistan, and also an officer with the police department SWAT division, will battle Jarrod Card for the XFC featherweight world title. Ex-WWE star and three-time NAIA national wrestling champion Bobby Lashley will be at the event to present the winner of the fight a newly-designed world title belt. Current XFC world champions Bantamweight Champion: Jason Goodall Featherweight Champion: Jarrod Card Lightweight Champion: '''John Mahlow Other noteworthy XFC fighters Former UFC heavyweight title contender Gan McGee Four-time female world boxing champion Chevelle Hallback Undefeated heavyweight prospect Chad Corvin, who's widely viewed as one of the top young American heavyweights. Featherweight contenders Bruce Connors and Jarrod Card Numerous media reports have linked Bobby Lashley with the XFC. John Prisco has confirmed that Lashley and the XFC are both in serious discussions, and hope to sign a contract for Lashley to fight in the XFC soon. XFC in other media In an article previewing Matt Juncal's pro debut, Tampa Tribune sportswriter Eddie Daniels reports that XFC is in talks with a movie production company to allow it to film "Versus" -- a movie about an ex-Marine who ends up fighting for the MMA light heavyweight title—at one of XFC's upcoming events . References External links *http://www.mmaxfc.com Official Website of Xtreme Fighting Championships (XFC) Category:Promotions and organizations